Strength
by SoEagerForEternalDamnation
Summary: What happened at the Cullen household the night Edward stays with Bella after going to the meadow? Esme POV.


Strength

Twilight

Esme POV: What happened at the Cullen household the night Edward stays with Bella after going to the meadow?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended; I only enjoy playing in her fascinating universe.

It was just after one in the morning, and the house was quiet.

Carlisle and I were curled on the sofa together. One of his hands held a book, and he read while the other hand ran absently though my hair. I lay snuggled against his chest, thoughts drifting. Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie were together in their respective rooms. The house was warm with our combined love.

And Edward was…with Bella.

I smiled, snuggling closer to Carlisle. My lone son had finally found his soul mate.

I had worried over him to the point of obsession over the years. Worrying about Edward wasn't quite like worrying about anyone else; he knew exactly what was going though my mind. It pained him to see me worry over him—or rather_ for_ him, as he remained oblivious to his loneliness. He tried to assuage my fears, telling me that he didn't want anyone, that he never wanted anyone, that he was happy enough alone. I knew he was wrong. As if I could just not worry as my son languished in apathy and self-loathing. I was a mother; I wanted nothing more than to see my son happy.

But now he would be happy. He had _her_.

I hadn't known it was possible to feel such love for someone I had never met, but I loved Bella. I loved her for the light she brought to my son's eyes, the unconscious smile that came to his lips whenever he thought of her, the music he played—gentle, loving, breathtakingly sweet—that she inspired.

Carlisle's cool fingers slid from the top of my head, down my cheek to cup under my chin. "What are you thinking about, love?"

I smiled into his palm. "Edward." I answered simply.

"Ah." His smile faltered. From the start, he had been less optimistic than I as to the outcome of Edward and Bella's relationship. Of course I feared for her safety—and his if anything happened to her—as well, especially today. Today was the first day they had spent alone together. Alice, who was second only to me in her enthusiasm for this pairing, had watched their every choice anxiously. But his resolve rarely faltered, and even then only for an instant. I was so proud of my son.

As I reached up to caress my love's cheek, I knew that I had known it all along. Love is strong. Here, beneath my fingertips, was proof. After ten hard years of separation and heartbreak, I had gotten my happy ending. There was no reason why Edward—sensitive, strong, _good_ Edward—shouldn't have the same fortune.

As the day progressed, Alice's reports to the family had become terser and her smile smugger, so I guessed that their relationship had taken on a new intimacy.

I couldn't have been more thrilled.

A shriek from upstairs startled me from my reverie. A door banged; Alice was down the stairs in a flash, Jasper trailing behind her bemusedly.

I froze. No. Something hadn't gone wrong now, could it? Fate couldn't be that cruel to my son. Carlisle's hands closed convulsively around my shoulders as he was gripped with a fear that echoed mine.

Then I realized Alice was smiling. No, not smiling: beaming, her tiny face alight with glee, expectation, and curiosity.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked, relaxing.

Rosalie and Emmett emerged, curious, leaning over the banister.

"Edward!" Alice sang joyfully. "He's going to bring her here today!"

Warmth rose through my long-silent heart, and I half-expected my feet to leave the ground with my delight. In a flash, I wrapped her in a hug as she danced with excitement. A slow smile spread across Carlisle's lips. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper lower his eyes, nervous and ashamed. Rosalie turned on her heel and stalked toward her room. Emmett grinned at us, then followed her with a sigh.

Watching my other children's reactions, I couldn't help but feel the bubble of happiness in my chest deflate somewhat. But as I looked back into Alice's shining eyes, I felt her hope buoy me once more. No wonder Jasper, the empath, loved her.

Then suddenly it dawned on me. My son's sweetheart was coming _here_.

"When?" I demanded, suddenly flustered.

Alice concentrated for a moment, then replied, "Around noon."

So little time! I cast my eyes around the room—everything had to perfect for Bella's first visit.

I hurried about, tidying this and that, muttering anxiously the whole time. Would she like us? Would we frighten her? Would we ruin the one chance Edward had of happiness? I grew more and more desperate as my worries continued.

Suddenly, gentle arms wrapped around my waist, stilling my frenzied preparations. Carlisle dropped his lips to my neck, resting his head on my shoulder. I relaxed, leaning into him. His body told me everything I needed to hear.

Edward and Bella—just like Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, or Carlisle and me—belong together. Nothing we could say or do would change that. True love always works out in the end.

I lifted my face to his, running a hand through his soft, golden hair as he kissed me.

Love is strong.

I should know.


End file.
